Megaman Soul: We Stand Alone
by Kingdomkeylight
Summary: For years, warriors called Megamen have fought in secret and silence. A student has awakened as one, and with the help of an odd new friend, is set on changing the path of the war. Rated T could change though.
1. Chapter 1 Enter The Megaman War Erik

Well, this is my first real shot at a fan fiction, so I decided, why not a Megaman themed Fanfic?

DISCLAIMERS: KKL does not own the rights to any Megaman character reference mentioned in this fanfic. However he does own all OC which is pretty much everyone else in this story.

I would also like to thank ImaginationInterpreter for editing this chapter and future chapter to come. If I don't drive her insane until then.

…

Megaman Soul: We Stand Alone

Chapter 1: Enter The Megaman War: Erik

The year is 2012, in a world perhaps parallel to our own. A place where technology has made similar advances, yet without the problem of pollution that ours currently faces. But like any world inhabited by beings of intelligent thought, there are secrets. A great truth hidden from the denizens of this world, who are purposely kept unaware of the fight. This world's secret, however, is about to be uncovered by one of it's own. A battle that affects everyone and while most people are never permitted to know or discover this; all are affected, all may become victims, and all could be casualties, should it continue its current path.

…

Boring.

Did anything interesting ever happen at this stupid school? The answer to the question for Erik Mar would be 'hell, no.' The bias opinion obvious by the fifteen year old's blank face and empty gaze. The teen's short red hair moved as a breeze picked up causing a slight drop in temprature. Even the sky was boring today, but staring up at it while lying on the roof was at least better than school.

Ding, dong...

"Dammit, stupid bell. At least there's only one class left," the teen groaned as he stood up. Moving his hands through his hair, his green eyes shifting to look at the bell with annoyance. His hair fell back down to shade his face as he grabbed his book-bag. Just as he was about to head to the door a stronger gust of wind swept past him, along with the image of a blurred figure.

"Waa," Erik gasped as he rubbed his eyes. He had to have been seeing things. Deciding to leave it alone, _'probably just leaves caught in the gust,'_ the boy took off on a mad dash to his class on the first floor realizing how much time he had wasted.

Seconds after he had run inside three silhouettes could be seen landing on the roof.

"He came this way… find him, NOW," a feminine voice growled causing the two figures behind her to step away from her before dashing for the door in an attempt to avoid seeing what would happen if they stayed.

...

"Late again, Erik… take your seat," the teacher said as she continued to write on the board. Erik passed his classmates, many staring at him, some ignoring his disruption, a few daring to whisper behind the teacher's back.

"You just can't help pushing your luck, can you," a rough voice whispered from the seat behind Erik. He sat down, taking off his green coat to reveal a simple blue Orange County Hoverchoppers shirt that went with his blue jeans. The girl behind him was a year older and had actual been held back due to being suspended many times last year. No one knew exactly why she'd been held back, but there were plenty of rumors.

"Leave him alone Clare, ya damn tomboy," a student said leaning closer to the two from his seat to the right side of Erik's. Erik long time friend Nathan Lit frowned back at Clare. The two had known each other since pre-school, as their father's had and still served together as mechanics for the government. Clare Shiloh in return had also known Erik since pre-school and seemed to be still in it as she pointed her tongue at Nathan. Clare was wearing her usual gloomy get-up with all black cloths purple arm rings and lot of damn white makeup on her face. Nathan himself was simple wearing his grey sweatshirt and black jeans.

"Yeah, Clare," Erik answered with a yawn.

He looked up at the board, where the header boldly proclaimed 'Your future and career.'

_'My future, huh?'_ He thought as he skimmed the rest of the board. The teacher was talking, but now that he knew today's topic, he tuned her out. _'I'll probably end up working for the same company as my parents.'_ They'd likely get quizzed on this later though, so he pulled out his notebook and started copying the board.

Class was almost over and they had just finished resume's and were on 'Approaching a potential employer: Sell yourself, make them want to hire you.' There wasn't enough time to finish the lesson today and the class knew it. Paper and cloths rustled as the clock approached the end of the hour. The teacher gave up. "All right, you may gather your things and talk _quietly_ until the bell dismisses you." Chatter broke out and the flurry increased while Erik pulled his bag out from under his chair to stuff his book in.

Just as he shouldered his bag a loud crash was heard in the hallway causing everyone to look up. Everything went silent as the teacher opened the door to see what was happening. Like a hoard of elephants being attack by poachers, students were screaming and running, while the staff was yelling, attempting to gain order but only adding to the chaos. A moment later, the future that Erik had been pondering for the last hour irrevocably changed.

BOOOM!

An orangish-yellow hazy figure smashed through the room's wall from the classroom next door with enough momentum to also smash through the windows. Sparks flew from newly exposed wires and the lights went out as the yellow figure reentered through the hole in the window. The thing leapt back towards the first hole as the students screamed and ran for the door to join the stampede. Moving faster than the first figure, a black blur zipped into the room through the first hole and smashed into the yellow blur. Everyone besides Erik and his two friends, who were closer to the silhouetted figures, had run out of the room. In truth it was the strangest sight Erik had ever seen, the two blurs started circling each other in the room as though they were attacking each other. Then the black blur moved backwards and lunged, smashing into the yellow one.

"What are those things?" Clare asked in a puzzled tone as Nathan snapped out of his odd trance.

"We need to get out of here," Nathan said turning from Clare to Erik, realizing the red head seemed to be stunned by the current events. Nathan reached for Erik, as if noticing something dangerous about to happen, but before he could reach his friend a blast of fire had erupted from the yellow blur cutting them off from each other.

Erik seemed ignorant of the danger, and started to squint his eyes. Maybe it was just him, but the figures seemed to become clearer, more defined.

"Erik, RUN!" Clare hissed, trying not to draw unwanted attention as she and Nathan went for the doorway before something worse happen. Finally snapping out of it, he decided it was too risky to make it past the dangers to the proper exit. Since that wasn't option, he turned to the hole in the wall created when the two figures entered.

"You idiots just don't learn do you?"

_'Who said that?'_ He wondered as he froze in his tracks.

"Gah!"

His attention now caught by the voices, Erik turned to see the blurs were starting to form sharper silhouettes of humanoid beings. The yellow blur had been wedged into the debre of the broken window, the black blur keeping it pinned down with it's left foot.

"You're coming with us whether or not you want to," the yellow silhouette shot back.

"Oh really? You're in no position to threaten me, and now I am bored talking to you," the black blur said jumping up and delivering a spin kick to the yellow blur sending it out the window, creating another hole. Turning around the black clad person started to whistle a carefree tune until it noticed Erik stareing right at his head.

"Now this is interesting," the figure said dropping the bored tone he'd used a moment ago, shifting his head dodging a laser bullet.

"Stop," a new blurred figure said, this time red blended with black and yellow, that appeared at the entrance of the hole in the wall.

"Well then, hasta luego!" the black figure said to Erik. The black figure then turned and dove out the window as the new red blur opened fire, pursuing the black figure and jumping out the hole.

Just a few minutes ago he was complaining on the roof about how boring his life was. Only now as the fire spread and smoke and ash filled the air, did school seemed like an interesting place for once. "What were they," Erik said, backing away from the flames. Confusion filled his mind as he tried to comprehend what had just happen.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing here? Never mind, get out," a tall woman said ordered, pushing him out fiercely as the flames from the yellow blurs attack came closer. As Erik started to run he noticed the woman wasn't following him, but reasoned she had to know what she was doing.

Seeing that he was gone, the black haired women pulled out a walkie talkie and played with the dial, ignoring the roar of the building fire. Instead she drew closer to it, and spoke into the walkie. "Where is the target?"

"I'm sorry, we lost him again," came the static laced response. The woman didn't reply at first, the walkie's casing cracking in her hand.

"Where. Is. The target?"...

Distant sirens could be heard as Erik got out of the building, and he was caught off guard by a slap to the face from Clare along with a very loud and angry scolding. Her yells drew the attention of the nearby students, who promptly ignored them after seeing who it was doing the yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot? Those things could have killed you!" Clare said grabbing him as she started to shake Erik and continued to reprimand him. "Where's your common sense? You lose it on the roof?"

Nathan on the other hand seemed to be more focused on the building, as if waiting for something. "… The fight moved to some where else," Nathan finally shrugged, and decided to save his friend from the upset Clare. After restraining Clare long enough for her to calm done, the trio heard the principal on a megaphone, announcing that everyone needed to evacuate the schoolground's towards the nearest pre-noted location as sirens announced that the fire department had arrived.

It took an hour for all the students to be accounted for, though it would have taken less time if there hadn't been so much complaining about the school day having already ended. The lights of police, ambulance, and fire trucks flashed all around, bathing the area in eerie reds and blues as officers talked to various staff and medics verified there were no major injuries Confusion was still prominant as orders were shouted and walkies crackled, some students were crying, others cursing, though most seemed as though the event hadn't quite registered yet. As parents and guardians started arriving, the crowd was released with word that the school might be closed the next day, and to watch the evening news for the decision. Today was out of control and for Erik it was only starting.

As daylight dwindled, the fire department stopped the fire from spreading inside the school, and the police confirmed everything was cleared. From what Erik overheard as the police questioned the student and teachers who remained, the blurred figures were not found.

"What do you think those things were?" Clare asked aloud as she sat next to her two friends outside of the school zone on their popular bench at the edge of the neighborhood park. Erik was wondering the same thing, except for him it was a matter of not just what, but who they were. One had spoken to him, though indirectly, and the single odd sentence echoed in his mind.

_"Now that's interesting."_

"You okay, Erik?" Clare asked digging her fingers into his shoulder to get his attention. As he was about to respond, he noticed Nathan was also studying him with a look of concern.

"Guys, don't worry, I'm fine," Erik said, not really easing his friends worries. "Yeah, I wonder what they were too… any ideas Nate?" Erik chuckled as he used Nathans hated nickname, dodging a thrown pebble in the process.

"Nope," Nate shook his head. Erik didn't believe him. "Fine, aliens maybe," Nathan shrugged. "Or ghosts."

"No, I bet it was some strange government project," Clare suggested.

"I doubt that," Erik said.

"Why's that?" Nathan asked.

"When does anything interesting happen at our school?" Erik countered. Nate pointed back the way they came, where a thin trail of smoke was all that remained of the fire.

"Ugh, lets just drop it guys. It's getting late, my mom's here, and I want to get home," Clare said as her mother called her name a good distance from the group. "You both be careful," She waved good-bye to her friends, jogging to the car waiting for her.

"I don't have anyone coming for me, so I think I'd better get going too," Erik said, knowing that his parents wouldn't learn about what had happen until tomorrow, since they were currently a two states away on business. Waving to Nathan as he walked away he never noticed the focused gaze coming from his friend.

"He's holding something back." Nathan murmured, contemplation taking over his mind.

As Erik walked, he noticed that the night had taken over the sky and any stars that would be coming out were obscured by low-hanging rainclouds. The ground was dry, but it wouldn't be much longer.

"Quite a day, huh?" a voice asked, surprising Erik. He recoiled from the figure who was walking beside him, knowing he hadn't been there a moment before. "Good reflexes." The stranger nodded in approval, aware that he was being studied by the high schooler. He was a bit taller than Erik, and at least eighteen years old. The teen wore a pair of tinted glasses along with a black trench coat that looked like it had seen better days. His silver shirt and black slacks were in better condition, though not brand new.

"Um, yeah…and you are?" Erik asked as he calmed, curious about the teen's ninja-like appearance.

"A Megaman," the teen said.

Erik knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. "Say what?" Erik said not sure if the guy walking next to him was in his right mind.

"Oh, you mean my name, sorry. It's Gaven," The teen said as he stopped walking, offering his hand to shake Erik's. Feeling already that he was in an unusual situation, Erik was hesitant to shake Gaven hand, but felt it would be rude to refuse and took his hand.

"My name's Erik," the teen said feeling a very odd ... something, like a pulse coming from Gaven, who smiled.

"Very interesting indeed."

Eriks eyes widened in recognition, the phrase was in the exact same voice as the one he'd heard from the black blur only hours earlier. He threw the hand he'd been shaking away like a venomus snake, recoiling but blocked by the solid wall of the building behind him.

"You, you're that thing from the school, in the fight, and the fire!" Erik stammered, frightened of what could possible happen.

Gaven didn't seem to want to hurt him, however, just make friendly conversation. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," Gaven insisted, letting the kid calm down for a second. I am just curious which Megaman you're going to manifest," Gaven said, confusing Erik further.

'_What the hell is he talking about?_' "Megaman? What do you mean? Who are you really, and what are you?" Erik asked as he calmed down, but remained cautious after Gavens promise assurance.

Before Gaven could answer, something seemed to catch his attention and he turned around to look behind him. He turned back to Erik with a peculiar smile on his face.

"I guess your about to find out… quick into the building," Gaven said grabbing Erik's arm and running for the building entrance.

They got inside, dodging debre as they made their way deeper into the abandoned warehouse. Echoing footfalls resonated behind them unable to be masked in the vast room. "Who's that?" Erik demanded as they ran.

"Who are they,' there's more than one." Gaven corrected lightly before he continued with more seriousness. "And in honesty; competition," Gaven stopped short, causing Erik to nearly run into him. Gaven gave the dead end a glare. "Seriously? Who builds a building this big without a second door?"

"Maybe that's why it was condemned" Erik muttered, unamused.

Gaven frowned. "Just stay back. Until you startup, you're in danger."

"Stop were you are," another familiar voice demanded as the two turned around to three people; one was the women who had ordered him out of the school, though now she was pointing a gun at them. Erik's focus was on the woman, now that she presented herself as a danger, and Erik noticed she and the two men behind her wore strange matching uniforms. They seemed to be about his age; one on the left had spiky red hair that went well with his tanned skin; the one on the right had skin the color of milk-chocolate and wore his hair in dreadlocks.

"Give it up, Gaven, you're cornered," the women sneered, showing contempt for the tall teen. She was about to continue when she spotted Erik, almost dismissing him a second time when she paused. Just as Gaven had a moment ago, the woman seemed to take a deeper interest in the confused teen. The two teens flanking her also seemed to sense something familier.

"Dude, another megaman," the flamed haired teen said to no one in particular, running his hands threw his hair.

"No, not yet it would seem," the other teen responded in a calm voice.

"It doesn't matter, we take them both," the women said, earning a grin from Gaven.

"Three against two, let the fun begin," Gaven spreading his hand at full length creating a white line of energy to appear around him. In response the other three took similar stances, creating a white line of energy around them. Then almost in unison the four yelled.

"SOUL RELEASE!"

Erik covered his eyes as a blinding light filled the building. The sounds of settling metal could be heard as the light subsided. When Erik finally looked he was shocked to see all of them had dawned strange blue armor.

It seemed like except for the womans Gavens armor was identical to the others. All of them wore leg armor that reached all the way up to their kneecaps with a triangle tip, their upper chest and shoulders was completely encased in the protective metal. Black and blue style armor protected the forearms, reaching from elbow to wrist, and hands had flexible armor for free-range motion. The final addition of the sets were the blue helmets, a single red gem gleaming on the forehead. The only difference Haley's armor had was her chest plate had added nessisary curves to accommodate her feminine features.

"Ha!" Gaven rushed all three of them while dodging the first punch, and attacking the women first with a screw kick that sent her flying. Next, the dark-skined teen transformed his hand into an arm cannon, but was slammed away by a similar cannon Gaven had already form. At the same time Gaven slammed his arm cannon into the guys face, it started to glow, and he spun around and unleashing a charged shot at the lunging flame haired teen, the knockback causing him to smash into the wall.

"Mark, Kaz, Soul fuse. It's pointless to fight him in basic form," the women ordered, causing Kaz to smile.

"Alright! Burn on, SOUL FUSE HEATMAN EXE."

"As you wish, Haley. SOUL FUSE MEAGAMAN MODEL ZX," Mark roared with detemination. Unlike moments ago with the flash of light, this time a veil of colors surrounded the two, colors that Erik recognized as the two aggressive blurs from the school.

"Ooooh! Erik, you might want to run unless you plan to startup," Taking the advice, Erik quickly headed to the other side of building, keeping close to the wall while taking note of the changes in the Kaz's armor as he ran.

The hot-head's leg armor had taken the form of over-extended burners; his body armor had turned yellow and had become bulkier with four grooves that joined together at the center of his chest, suggesting it could open up along with the new shoulder pads that looked like yellow boxes. His arm armor had grown massive at the hands the palm covered in a thick, circular disk with the fingers sticking out. His helmet had disappeared and his face became as black as coal, his eyes and mouth glowing and on fire. As a final touch, there was an odd fire symbol on his head and a gray ring around his temple.

As Erik ran, he could see Kaz shoot a strange flare, like a self-sustaining orb of fire, at the preoccupied Gaven. As he neared the door they'd entered, he was blocked by Mark who had also changed appearance, though not as extensivly as Kaz's transformation. All his armor had turn from blue to red and black. His leg and gauntlet armor had changed only slightly in style. There were two holsters strapped at his waist, one looked like it held a gun but the other was unidentifiable. The most notable change was his helmet, the red jem turning blue and the metal on the sides forming points that resembled horns. Except for the gun straps at his waist and his helmet there was no other major change.

"You're not escaping." Mark said simply as he pulled out the strange gun and pointed it at him. Erik froze, logic saying that if Gaven had told him to run, he would be nothing more than a punching bag if he challenged him. Fortunately, logic gave way to physics.

"WAAAAA!"

"Ugh!" Mark was caught off guard as Kaz flew into him, knocked back for the second time in the fight.

"You okay?" Gaven asked landing next to Erik, between him and the armored opponents.

"Yeah." Erik replied, shaken by having a gun pointed at his face.

"That's good," Gaven said, returning his full attention to the other two fighters. Mark seethed as he shoved Kaz off of him, glaring at Gaven. Kaz was enraged by their failure to take down someone in their basic form as well as to not stop an unawakened warrior who had no armor. They both seemed ready to take it up a notch, and Kaz's hands started to smolder while Mark grabbed for the strange device on his hip.

"No, you fools! Do you want to get discovered?" Haley yelled at them as she approached, wrath radiating from her face. Both froze at the words, releasing flame and weapon, and turned fear filled eyes to their superior.

"…go back to base I'll take care of them," Haley said, a deadly look in her eyes.

"But the commander said…" Mark was cut off by a scathing glare from Haley, causing him to take a cautious step away from her. Acknowledging their orders Kaz and Mark started to glow, causing Erik to tense before they brightened into pure light before vanishing. Erik looked around, verifying that there were now just the three of them.

"Getting brave are we?" Gaven asked as he pointed his arm cannon at the woman. She turned to him, a wild, semi-crazed look in her eyes.

"With the lackies gone, I don't have to try to bring you back alive," she said sharply. Erik shuddered at the venom in her voice, leaving him wondering what exactly had happened to cause such hatred. "SOUL FUSE PANTER FLAUCLAW," She nearly screamed, triumph shining on her face.

A veil of black and silver answered her call, parting to reveal armor with a sleek, more feline appearance. Her gauntlets and leg armor streamlined, hands and feet tipped with gleeming claws. Her chest armor became trimmer while at the same time thicker and stronger. Her helmet looked more like a panthers snarling face and she had gained a tail tipped with a blade. Gaven raised his arm cannon but before he could fire the woman had knocked him into the wall, her claws digging into and through his weapon hand cannon, pinning him to the wall and causing Gaven to cringe. Clearly this woman was at a higher skill level then the other two.

Erik realized the same thing as Gaven, that she was fast, skilled, and _deadly_. He knew he'd never be able to out-run her, and Gaven was injured now, pinned to the wall.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Erik reacted the only way he could think of, and reached for her arm. If she just let go of Gaven, maybe they'd have a chance. But before he could grab her arm, the woman's tail whipped around, striking like a snake and stabbing deep into his left shoulder.

For Erik, time seemed to slow down, pain radiating from his shoulder for a split second before something... _clicked_. He felt a pulsing, an echo like a heartbeat, a thrumming that resonated with his very being, his soul. A waterfall of feelings in his mind, that could only be translated as words, prompted him, urging him to speak. "...soul...**soul! Activation**.** Megaman**.** Soul Release**!"

"Heh, very interesting indeed," Gaven said using the distraction to rip Haley's claw out and release a volley of shots, forcing her to retreat at a distance. After a second Erik opened his eyes, feeling the armor before he even saw it.

"Wha… how did this… happen?" Erik started to raise his hands, but stopped as he noticed the wound delivered to his shoulder was gone.

"I told you, you're a megaman," Gaven said, examining the holes in his cannon arm. "Just lovely," turning to his left he noticed a flash of light. "That bitch, she retreated," Gaven concluded as he reverted back to his human form rubbing the arm that had been stabbed.

"Um, excuse me?" Gaven turn to Erik who raised his now uninjured arm. "How do I undo this?" Gaven tripped, crashing into the ground.

"Kido, you have bigger problems ahead of ya; people are going to come after you to kill ya, different fractions will want to force you to join them, oh, and now that you've activated, you can't go home," Gaven said calmly, lifting a finger to emphisis the point of each thing he said.

"WHAT!"

Gavin reacted to the shout by plugging his ears. "Don't blame me, you would have eventually activated anyway, there is an upside though. You, my friend, are about to find out the biggest, greatest, most best-kept secret in the world."

...

HeatmanEXE: Megaman BN, Megaman Model ZX: MegamanZX, and Panter Flauclaw: MegamanZero

Me: Not my best introduction chapter, but then again, it's a start.

Rebecca: Yeah, a little fast pace don't ya think?

Me: Shut up.

Rebecca: And who was saying the random (oo) comments?

Me: (Shrugs) Some random guy.

Rebecca: That doesn't make sense.

Editor: It didn't, so I recomended removal, let's see if he does.

Me: That I did, editor, that I did!

Editor: And now it reads _so_ much better!

Me: SILENCE

Gaven: All righty then, random argument-slash-forshadowing-slash-suspence building! What will happen when I reveal the big secret to Erik? Will he crack under the pressure or will he be ready to join the fray?

Erik: Wait! What is this about people trying to kill me!


	2. Chapter 2 Inevitable Questions

Me: Well, it only took me forever to write this.

Rebecca: Huh? OMG! Gavin, wake up, it's done!

Gaven: ZOMBIES! Oh, uh, sorry, what now?

Rebecca: Um, Trick-or-Treat?

Gaven : Oh, it's Halloween, I get it. So, saying there is an update is a trick?

Editor: No, no. The update is real.

Gaven: So it's a treat?

Erik: I think that's up to the readers.

Me: Okay, here's chapter two. Chapter name inspired by my Editor. Also for all those who may have previously read chapter one, you may want to reread it as there have been some changes.

Editor: All for the better!

…

Chapter Two - Inevitable Questions: Not So Many Answers

…

"So, what did you mean when you said I can't go home?" Erik asked abruptly. For the last hour after their escape from the crazy cat lady, the two teenagers had been sitting around a small fire in the woods not far from the building they had left. Gaven had insisted they watch the place for any suspicious activity.

"I was kidding about that. You _can_go home, but I wouldn't recommend it," Gaven answered calmly as he rubbed where Haley's claw had been. Watching Gaven, Erik's hand moved to his shoulder where he'd received his own injury.

"Why isn't there a wound on either of us?" Erik couldn't explain it. Once Erik had transformed, the wound itself had disappeared, but he could still feel the pain.

"Phantom pains, it's the cost for the healing that morphing into or morphing back gives," Gavin answered again adding. "From what I've seen, however, there are limits."

"What about the tear in my shirt? Why didn't that go away?"

"The transformation heals us, but it doesn't fix things."

"Makes sense. Alright, why shouldn't I return home? My parents will probably be worried," Erik asked returning to his original question.

"Now that you've been identified as a Megaman they will come after you until you join them or your dead, and they don't care what or who gets in the way. That's how that group runs. By going home, you endanger everyone you know, and even those you don't." Gaven reached for some larger tinder to keep the fire going as Erik looked at him in disbelief. He shook away his stunned expression and thought about what that implied. Everyone around him was in danger just because he was able to pull off some bad Ivyforest film costume change. Erik pondered that for a moment as the fire caught the sticks and flared.

"How could you tell I was a Megaman before transforming?" Erik asked, trying to delay what was eventual going to be said.

"It's an ability all Megamen have; I bet you can already feel the weird vibe coming from me just being here. All Megaman give that vibe, and all awakened Megamen can sense it. Or if you're close to start-up, I guess. Stupid rain," Gaven muttered as he tossed another log onto the fire, aiding its battle against the weather.

"What are we? What are Megamen?"

"Beings who ignore the rules of reality," Gaven said in a low tone, looking Erik straight in the eyes. "That's the best definition anyone can give you. Nobody knows how long our kind has been around or how it even started. All we really know is that we can change into something like humanoid machines and fuse our souls with strange powers to become stronger."

"Like what happened there?" Erik asked, nodding at the dark shape of the warehouse.

"Sort of." Gaven scrunched up his face. "I've never had to explain this before, and it's more complicated than that. What you and I did was the base stage, or Soul Release. Soul Fuse is a larger power-up."

"Like Panter Flauclaw," Erik responded.

"Yep, that's a perfect example. All Megamen access one Soul Fuse at activation." Gaven tilted his head to the right, studying Erik for a reaction. "You can avoid it all you like but eventual you have to ask."

Erik was frozen by this statement; it was as if Gaven could read his mind. Staring at the fire for a moment, Erik lowered his gaze to stare at the glowing embers. With his head down he conceded and asked the big question.

"What should I do?"

"Run."

Mental images of needles and test tubes that had been haunting his thoughts vanished from Erik's mind as he looked up at Gaven. "What?"

"Run. That's all you can really do, you just started-up. You have no fighting experience, no idea how to use your new found power, and no idea who you're dealing with. So obviously you can't protect your friends or family if you stay."

"Teach me." Gavin was caught off guard by this response; it was a request, but _not_a question. Erik sat up straighter and hardened his resolve, his expression was set with determination. Gaven remained silent. "You said I would activate eventual, which means I would be attacked sooner or later anyways, right?"

"True enough."

"I can't run away just to save myself-" Erik was cut of by Gaven.

"I think you misunderstood me. You wouldn't be running to save yourself. Running would protect those around you. The group who attacked us has many more than just three Megamen. It's run by Megamen, and it's not the only group like that," Gaven explained.

"That's more reason to help me," Erik argued causing Gaven to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?"

Erik paused, remembering the last 'normal' thing to happen in his now upside-down life. School. Normal boring classes about a potential future that was never going to happen. Irony. Applying today's last class to this? Applying normal to insanity? Erik blinked as he came to the realization that he had just come to terms with today's events. Feeling oddly better, Erik smirked.

"How I see it, is that Haley's group, whoever they are, is after you and want you badly. Hell they sent three people to get you, and one implied that she'd prefer the dead option for retrieval to alive. If you were to train me I could help you stave off their attacks… if I have to run to protect those I care about then fine, I'll run. But if I get stronger there's a possibility we could handle them and I could come back home." Erik finished with a smile, having made his decision and supporting it with logic. However his smile didn't last as Gaven broke out in laughter.

"You're killing me kid! You think you can take on the Corporation… oops," Gaven said halting his laughter and smacking himself in the face for almost revealing his predators.

Erik caught the slip.

"Corporation? What Corporation?"

"The... ah, the one that's after us. Look, all you need to know is that they're big. Well-funded, well-organized, and well-armed. Not a joke."

"Then why were you laughing?" Erik asked, indignant.

"Because they're not a joke, but you taking them on? That is." Gaven let out another chuckle.

"But you've fought them!"

"I know what I'm doing-"

"And if you train me then I will too."

Gaven paused. Erik's idea did have merit, and he'd been running and fighting for a while now. It would be nice if the Corporation would just leave him alone. And if he had to take the fight to them and force them to stop... "Ya know, you may have a point. Still seems like a joke, but, who knows? Maybe the joke's on them." Gaven stared dousing the fire. "Last chance then; Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What would we have to do?" Erik simply asked as Gaven cleaned his glasses of the soot and ash he'd stirred up.

"Kidnapping you would be a good option, and I have a few other ideas. Let's go to your house," Gaven said walking to his left away from the condemned building.

"There was a reason I was walking by the warehouse."

"Oh?"

"From here we need to go right to get to my place," Erik responded with a smirk as Gaven pivoted on his heels, pulling a one-eighty fast enough to make his coat snap.

…

"You were told to capture one person. One! You've been tracking him since the beginning. Finally you have good news, that you've caught up. You had the element of surprise, SO HOW THE HELL DO YOU MESS THAT UP!"

Kaz and Mark winced as Haley stood her ground in front of the man currently yelling at them. Currently the trio was in a gray room with a big one way mirror to the right of the door. The room was clearly meant for interrogation, but was currently being used to debrief the trio by a shorter brown haired man. The green suited man was most likely in his late thirties. Besides the well-dressed man and Haley's group were three other people; one sitting at the table, one leaning against the mirror in the room, and one standing opposite the mirror.

"I would normally agree, but you sent someone who becomes unstable against this target. In truth you should blame yourself for such an eroded calculation." The words were said with no fluctuation in tone, and the man's yellow eyes turned from Haley's group to glare daggers at the purple-haired women who had spoken. She looked about Haley's age, and was flipping a coin with amazing speed through her the deceptively delicate fingers of her left hand, her right held some folders. Though he was her superior, the women didn't really react at all to the dagger stare, in fact, she didn't seem to care about anything that was going on at all. It was like looking into the eyes of a doll, not expressing any emotion at all. The purple haired woman had the distinct features of her heritage; narrow almond-shaped eyes, a rounded face, and skin the color of burnished bronze, her clothes would suggest that she was a secretary.

"Careful, Mino, people have disappeared for saying less to Mr. Johnny," the relaxed teen sitting to the right of where she stood commented casually. He was tipping his chair back and looked to be in his early twenties. His youthful apperance, along with his lazy action, gave a aura of someone who didn't like to dirty his own hands. Like Haley's group, the blonde wore the dark green uniform that was standard for the Corporation's Megamen. Sturdy tan boots that were similar to those used for hiking, and dark green cargo pants with a matching jacket, which he had rolled up at the cuffs, over a black shirt.

"Both of you just shut up, and I didn't build this company up from the ground to listen to a little punk like you, Gerald!" Johnny responded, taking in a small breath to calm himself down.

"Says the man who made me second in command," Gerald countered, only to push himself to the ground to dodge a thrown knife. A stream of muttered curse words could be heard as he got back up, directed at the being who had thrown the knife, and was currently leaning against the mirror.

The character was completely veiled in a floor-length crimson red cloak with a hood, the face concealed behind a plain bone-white mask. Whether this person was male or female was hard to tell, the cloak and mask completely concealing ever feature. Even height and weight could only be guessed, and not accurately. This was Johnny Sigma's personal bodyguard, who usually remained out of sight. Johnny had other bodyguards, but he only used them when this person was unavailable.

"Can we get back to the fact that we have yet again lost Gaven," Johnny said, his tone less tense then before."We can't have him prancing about, especially with the things he knows. This has dragged on for far too long, and I'm weary of the whole mess."

"None of this would be happening if a certain someone hadn't lost to him when he escaped a year ago," Haley immediately tensed up at Gerald's statement.

"She was outclassed, Gaven was clearly stronger," Mino concluded.

Haley was having a hard time maintaining her composure, and knew it was wise to keep her mouth shut, but she still needed to know what Johnny was planning to do, and when she could resume tracking Gaven. "Sir-" She ventured to start, but was cut off.

"Are you still here? You're excused," Johnny said in a haughty tone, waving away the trio in dismissal.

As Mark and Kaz 'turned to the door, Haley spoke up realizing what Johnny really meant by the dismissal. "Sir, give us another chance?"

"A chance after your last stunt? I don't think so. We will assign someone else to this problem, and you will return to the hunting unit," Johnny said, not caring how Haley felt about the situation even though he knew her connection to it. "I said leave," Johnny added, his voice more serious. Saluting to her commander, Haley fought to maintain herself long enough to reach door with her two companions. As the trio left a new person appeared at the door. "Ah, just the man I wanted to see. Let's return to my office."

…

"Nice place." Gaven commented as he looked around the yard while Erik pulled out his keys in a slight daze and unlocked the door. Erik dropped his bag by the door and kicked of his shoes. As he opened the coat closet, he noticed Gaven giving him a funny look from the doorway.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh." Erik blinked as he realized what Gaven meant. "Habit." He pulled his shoes back on and stepped back outside to wipe the mud off. "Would you wiped yours off too? I mean, I know we're about to wreak the place, but I don't hate my parents. We don't always get along, but I don't hate 'em. This is going to be hard enough on them. I guess-" Erik cut off his rambling as Gaven stepped out and scuffed his boots on the mat.

"I don't get it, but I get it." came Gaven cryptic response to Erik's questioning look. Stepping back inside, Gaven snagged a blue umbrella of the hat rack by the closet and started swinging it. "They have insurance, right?" He waited till Erik nodded. "Then they'll be fine in that regard. So, give me the grand tour."

Erik was confused, but showed Gaven around. After four 'What's in here?' chime-ins, which were answered with displaying the broom closet, pantry, linins, and storage room, he let Gaven lead the exploration while he narrated.

"We're lucky your room and the bathroom are the first two at the top of the stairs." Gaven said a few minutes after the tour had ended.

"Oh?" Erik glanced up from the bag he was packing. Gaven was watching from the doorway, occasionally making a comment or suggestion on what Erik packed, and snacking on some jerky he'd spotted on a kitchen shelf.

"I'll need to wreak the downstairs, but I can stop the ransacking here. It'll confuse any investigators, make them think that whoever did it got spooked and abandoned a robbery halfway through. You should write a runaway note too, word it odd and misspell some words, that'll confuse things more. Anyway, after you're done here, put your bag by the back door and drag out all those travel bags and suitcases I saw in the storage room, and bring them to the kitchen. Leave me the biggest one with wheels and take another into the livingroom. Dump all the MuVDs in it, then check the weather report for tommorow, unplug the TV and set it on the floor." Gaven finished off the last piece of jerkey and left the room, descending the stairs and swinging the blue umbrella. A few minutes later Erik was done. After leaving his bag by the back door, he started digging through the boxes in the storage room to get at the suitcases. Following Gaven's instructions, he hauled them to the kitchen.

"You have any manual can openers? We're going to need one if we want to take most of the good stuff."

Erik stopped in the entryway, staring at the mess Gaven had made in the kitchen. Boxes, bags, and cans were everywhere, dumping their contents of cereal, chips, candies, and crackers on the counters and floors. The only tidy area was the island counter, which had a number of select containers. Most of it was canned vegetables and meat or bagged trail mix, there was also a box of granola and energy bars. Gaven paused as Erik picked up a can of soup off the floor.

"Leave it, it's mostly water and there are heathier things we can carry for the same weight."

Erik set the can back on the floor and went to the fridge, grabbing a box of juice. "Can openers are in the drawer to your right." He poked the straw into the box, trusting that Gaven knew what he was doing.

"After you're done with the MuVDs, take all the pictures off the wall and lean them by the stairs. Ah, nice. There are three." Gaven said as he dug around in the indicated drawer. "I'm always loosing them."

Erik decided not to respond to Gaven's last comment, and took a duffle bag from the luggage.

A half hour later Erik was standing just outside the door that lead from the house to the garage, listening to the various thumps and crashes as Gaven wreaked havoc on his home. The time had been spent following several instructions that made various degrees of sense, like plugging in his cellphone to the charger so leaving it wouldn't seem odd, and turning all the pockets of the coats in the hall closet inside out. The spare keys to his mom's car had been dropped to the floor and kicked under the edge of the counter, the rest of the keys were scattered by the car itself, along with various tools and a kit from the storage room. Gaven had jammed and left a wire coat hanger in the door, satisfied with the image it created. He had taken a liking to his dad's hovercycle and, after a short argument that ended with a long list of reasons why they had to take something of value, strapped the suitcase with the food to it.

The rain was heavy but there was no wind to alter it's downward path, and the sky occationally lit up in flashes of lightening, cracks and peals of thunder following that seemed to shake the ground. Gaven appeared in the doorway, wearing a poncho Erik had dug out and still swinging the blue umbrella.

"You look... troubled." Gaven commented, hooking the umbrella onto a box of cords and useing to tug the bin off the garage shelf.

Erik watched the contents of the box scatter. "Do we really have a chance? Fighting this Corporation?"

"I'm surprised you're not scared."

"I have my doubts, but I'm commiting to this. So be honest; Can it be done?"

Gaven leaned on the umbrella like a cane, facing Erik and responded with an unwavering gaze. "What we are about to attempt is going to turn the world upside down if we succeed. Up till now, I've just been a loose end that they've been unable to contain. I know things that threaten them; otherwise they wouldn't be so desperate to catch me." He spun the umbrella and slipped it under the cords on the hover bike before climbing on himself. "You're just going to have to trust me."

"Just like you're going to have to trust me." Erik said with a weak smile.

Gaven returned the smile, and pulled on a helmet. "Yup. Now open the garage door so we can get moving."

Erik pulled a poncho over his head, and hit keyed the opening code into a pad by the door. The rain pounded a steady rhythm as Gaven maneuvered the bike out. The ponchos did their job and kept them mostly dry, and Gaven started up the bike as Erik closed up the garage.

"So where we going?" Erik asked as he pull on a helmet and climbed on the cycle behind Gaven. The hum of the bike increased as Gaven pulled out of the driveway, competing with the rain for volume. "First, I'm going to get my bag from where I stashed it after Haley caught my trail. After that, we have a full charge on this bike to get out of here. I don't know how long it will be before someone notices something wrong, but that place will be swarming with authorities as soon as someone does."

"The city council ended up closing the school. I caught it on the TV before I switched channels to get the weather."

"That may buy us some time, but not much." They fell silent for awhile as Gaven navigated the streets of the small town. He pulled over at the park by the school; the same one Erik had last seen his friends.

"My friends will be safe, right? And my parents?" He asked as Gaven climbed off.

"Haley, Mark, and Kaz are the only ones who can identify you, and they have no clue who you are. You could have been traveling with me for all they know. Your friends and family will be safe."

"They saw me at school though."

"They saw me there too, and they know I don't attend." Gaven grinned confidently. "They'll be fine." Without another word, Gaven turned and disappeared into the park to retrieve his bag, leaving Erik with only his thoughts.

…

"Ha!" Haley delivered a jump kick to the stomach of a boxing dummy followed by a volley of fast jabs. Her hair was in a tangled mess from not being tied up during her practice routine. he'd started with it bound, but had lost the tie at some point and hadn't bothered to find a replacement.

"I don't care what he says. I want to be updated with everything that involves Gaven," she huffed, delivering another powerful kick to the dummy. Jogging on a treadmill behind her was Mark, and Kaz who was laying on a nearby bench, exhausted from his practice round with Haley.

"You know we could get in serious trouble for disobeying, right?" Kaz weakly asked, lifting the towel off his head to turn towards his squad leader.

"Yes."

"Just making sure," Kaz said dropping the towel back onto his head. "I'll talk to Orion, he can keep us updated."

"Haley, this is dangerous, the boss doesn't take rebellious actions lightly," Mark pointed out.

"Do as you're told and you won't get into trouble if we get caught. As long as I get my hands on Gaven, I'll take the blame," Haley responded before delivering a left hook that took the dummy's head off. Then with a sadistic smile she said. "He will pay for what he did, and my claws will take his head."

As Haley walked away Mark started talking with Kaz. "I still have difficulty believing what they say Gaven did," the dreadlock teen said, turning off the treadmill to pick up the dummy's head.

"You think there's something were not being told? Johnny himself, and Gerald too, said they witnessed the whole thing." Kaz pointed out as he got up from the bench, taking the towel off his head again.

"I never trusted Gerald. I know that, if it wasn't for the boss, we would still be in the slums, but they're both very powerful people. Who would argue anything they say, especially with no other witnesses?"

This question got Kaz thinking. "Dude, you're making my head hurt. I think you're over thinking this situation, besides we never knew Gaven like Haley does."

"Your probably right." Mark looked doubtful, but didn't persue the issue. He picked up his towel and bottle and headed for the showers. "Good night then."

Kaz got up and trudged over to the obvious security camera in the corner of the room.

"We are so, so in over our heads." Kaz said to himself before reaching up and plugging back in the camera.

…

"Pull your hood up, your hair is way too easy to spot."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet? We have been on the move for twelve hours, I don't know how much longer I can stay awake," Erik grumbled late afternoon the next day as he jumped out of the truck they had snuck a ride on. A few towns and a fair mileage away from his home, they abandoned the spent hover cycle and helmets outside a gas station.

Almost face planting, Erik stumbled and fought to keep balance. Gaven, on the other hand, was doing fine. The two had jumped off the truck when it stopped to refuel, and Erik was thrilled to see a hotel nearby.

"A forest and it's been sixteen hours, actually." Gaven said with a smirk. Eyeing his companion Erik paused in the middle of stretching, not sure how to react.

"A forest?"

"The Indigo National Forest to be exact."

"That's about three states away! How, in all of Pangaea, do you plan to get us there!" Erik yelled with what little energy he had left.

"Whatever way I can that doesn't draw attention. Now, enough banter, let's go get some sleep," Gaven pointed towards the hotel and grabbed the suitcase with the food while Erik slowly trekked after him. "Because tomorrow, we start training."

…

Rebecca: When the hell am I going to be introduced?

Me: At the rate of your complaining, never.

Gaven: Ha ha, conflict.

Johnny: Mwahaha! I am the ruler of the Corporation. ALL BOW BEFORE JOHNNY!

Gaven:…

Rebecca:…

Me:…

Editor: Anyone feel like changing the topic?

Haley: I will. GAVEN!

Gaven: Gotta run.

Me: What exactly does Gaven expect to find at Indigo forest? Who is the mysterious mask wearer? Why am I using the super continent, Pangaea? And what exactly did Gaven do to cause such uproar of panic from the leading man of the Corporation? Find out when I finally finish chapter three.

Editor: Or maybe chapter four. Or five. Or-

Me: SILENCE! YOU HAVE NO POWER IN THE FINAL EDIT. Oh, and candy to trick-or-treat-ers that R&R.

Author, Editor, and Cast: Happy Halloween!

Me: Even though this wasn't posted on Halloween XD.


	3. Chapter 3: First Conflict

Gaven: Well, only half a century later and the ancients gears of this story are finally about to start turning again.

Me: Hey, none of that man. I'm sorry, but I have a life like everyone else. At least I'm able to actual start this up again.

Editor: No, the wait is my fault. It just took me the entire fall semester to find any free time to tidy the first draft up, college does that to you. Though, I think the second version came out MUCH nicer!

Haley: Got to give them that much... maybe.

Me: Oh, before I forget; My editor, ImaginationInterpreter, has been sketching what certain characters would look like in their Soul Fuse form, and has posted them on Deviant Art. In my opinion they have all come out great and I urge you to go see for yourself.

Editor: I'll bug him to put links in his profile, but you can find them if you run a search for 'Soul Fuse' plus the character's name.

Erik: Well then, PARTY TIME!

...

CHAPTER 3: First Conflict: Seconds To Respond

"You know, when you pointed at that hotel I was positive we were going to be SLEEPING ON BEDS!" Erik's shout interrupted the silence as the two trekked through the thick greenery of the area. From what the redhead gathered from Gaven, the further they were from civilization, the less likely they'd be found by anyone from the corporation. The only problem the red haired teen had was that he was hauling a heavy suitcase through rough terrain, had slept on said suitcase in the hotel's grounds-keeping shed using a coiled hose as a pillow, and was running on little sleep. Okay, so maybe that was three problems.

"Hey, can't have a money trail. Why do you think we took all this food?" Graven quipped to Erik.

Though Erik understood the reason, the irritation of sleeping on a hard surface was still nagging him in the form of stiffness, though the walk was finally starting to loosen his muscles. "Will you at least tell me our destination?" Erik pleaded, gaining a chuckle from the glasses-wearing teen.

"A few miles from here there's a train station." Gaven pulled out his new, favorite blue umbrella and used it as a pointer, gesturing ahead of them to unseen landmarks. "The tracks lead to the Tekano-Uvoku state line, so we'll hitch a car until we reach the border. From there we'll take an outdated mercury trail near Ganzula's mountain. That will get us to the Marinami River which in turn will lead us to Secota's state line and the Indigo National Forest," Graven pause in his speech, making Erik worry.

"And then?"

"No flipping idea," Gaven nervously chuckled, refusing to meet Erick's gaze as he slipped the umbrella back into the straps of his pack. "I didn't plan much further from that point. I'm sure it'll come to me once we get that far."

Erik's mouth dropped at this statement. Seriously? Great, just great. They were going off on a less-than-half thought-out adventure, while people were looking for them with intentions to take their heads. Metaphorically, he hoped. Well, Gaven's head anyways, that was for sure. "At least I got that going for me," Erik groaned, earning a raised brow from Graven who glanced back in confusion.

"Anyways," Gaven said, returning his attention to their hike and gestured down the faint trail. "I see a good-sized clearing up ahead, let's take a break and from then get a little training in. It would be a good idea to find out what you already know, and see if we can't discover what your default Soul Fuse is."

...

Shifting lights, flowing numbers, coded text, and a flurry of images on numerous connected screens. The wall was covered in glowing monitors displaying digital memory, bundles of cables and wires just visible between the gaps beyond them. Truly the construct was the work of a well funded computer genius. A flutter of the hand and a chorus of clicking keys instantaneously summoned massive amounts of raw data, source codes, and other information. Whatever the User desired was easily summoned to any of the screens, and as far as Mino was concerned what was being said around her barely had her attention.

"Ah, is the warming computer unable to melt the icy heart you bear?"

The annoying comment could only have come from Gerald. The scientist seated at the computer bank didn't need to turn her head to confirm that. Ignoring his presence as she always did, Mino continued her work. A picture of five figures was brought up to display on the screens along with numerous amounts of data.

"Wow, the Origin project. I thought that was put down when-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Mino snapped, "She is dead to our cause, and a failure to this project."

The sudden eruption of emotional anger and sadness at the same time earned Mino a soft whistle and slow applause from Gerald. "Wow. So the calculator can feel emotion."

"What-" she stopped herself, pausing to regain her composure. Her concentration was officially broken, and she glared at the intruding Megaman. The quicker she dealt with him, the sooner he'd be gone. "What do you want?"

"Heh, just thought I would inform you that Echo squad reported in. They're closing in on Gaven."

"And why would I want to know this?"

"The same reason as Haley. Revenge-filled closure." Gerald smirked as he waited for Mino's response. It did not come, however, and after a few seconds of silence the face-off ended and woman returned her attention to the super computer. The smirk slid from Gerald's face, the defeated look mixed with one of boredom as the man took his leave with a trail of grumbles following in suit. When she heard the door close Mino removed her glasses and headset, rubbing her strained eyes. The dealings of a traitor were none of her concern. Gaven was nothing... just thinking it was a lie. Deep down, she knew that she would take joy in reading that portion of the trackers' statement when the teen's death was reported. But it wouldn't be enough to truly make her happy, not until she out did her. The pain in Mino's chest was quickly and willfully pushed away and out of her mind; there were critical things to complete, and not a lot of time to do it.

...

"Alright, now you do it," Gaven said with his mechanical-like blue-clad arms crossed. He signaled for Erik to mimic the first level transformation with a sharp nod of his head. The area they had found was mostly clear of trees with a level terrain and most importantly, far from any sign of human life. They'd been in the large clearing for about an hour, going over the basics. Gaven was impressed with what Erik already knew; it was more than most beginners started with, though it was far from the level he'd need to be at in order to survive on his own.

Taking a deep breath, Erik concentrated his thoughts, seeking the feeling he'd felt... Had it really only been two nights? "SOUL RELEASE," He swept his hand to the side. A white line circled him, spreading and transforming him into a Megaman. As the light subsided Erik looked over his mechanical form, seeing that it was identical to Gaven's.

"For future reference, there will be times you will have to change while moving. Keep in mind that you won't always have the chance to find your calm when you need to transform." Gaven waited until Erik nodded in response before continuing. "This first stage, Release, is known also known as the Megaman stage, and your Buster is the only weapon available in Release. Soul Fuse is very different then the basic Soul Release, and draws power from a secondary source. The most important thing to remember when fighting another Megaman is that all Soul Fusion's can and will disobey laws of physics." Stopping his lecture pacing, Gaven turned around to look at Erik who was listening intently. "Like Mark's laser bullets, which are energy and solid at the same time, or Kaz's ability to manipulate fire."

"And Haley's control over her tail." Erik added remembering the pain of being stab in the shoulder.

"Yep. On a related note, and I know I mentioned this after the warehouse, but it needs to be elaborated on, and face it, you were still pretty shaken up then. Any damage taken will vanish when you change Souls, though they are still going to hurt a lot and you still need time to recover. A Fuse will help you recover faster than a Release, but it drained more energy and still hurts. Research is still being done on that, and that hurts too. If you lose any appendages, you'll recover then if you change immediately, though you're going to feel some major phantom pains, but that's why you'll still see some Megamen with scars and other battle damage. I lost an ear once and-"

"Alright! I got it, I got it. Don't get hurt," Erik responded getting a little agitated at all the talk of pain.

"One last thing then. You can also recover by switching between souls." Gaven smirked at Erik's eye roll, though he knew the other teen was still paying close attention. "Moving on. From what we know each soul fuse is unique, and that each Megaman can obtain up to six souls."

"'We'?"

"General term. Megamen and researches in this field." Gaven clarified.

"And how does one gain more souls?"

"There are three ways. One is to find a soul crystal and challenge the soul within, though seeing as how many have been found that's highly unlikely these days. Second is to be given one by somebody else, not unlike a transfusion. Third... well, is to kill another Megaman while they're in that form." The last one immediately caught Eriks attention.

"Megaman will kill each other... to gain more power. So, if there're multiple groups... then the struggle is of adaptability and strength rather than numbers?"

Gavens silent nod confirmed Erik's guess. "Yes, unlike most settings for war, one fighter can make a huge and noticeable difference. Hence why more souls mean more power, means more respect. There're a few who don't follow that policy, but they're the exceptions, not the rule."

"Do you..? Have you..?"

"I have never intentionally taken another's life."

Erick was silent for a moment. "The thought of hurting another is..."

"The last thing you want to do." Gaven said, finishing his sentence in understanding. There's a lot more I need to teach you, but you're scratching the surface at least. Now then, watch this." Gaven said with gesture of his hands. "Darkness beacon, SOUL FUSE: BASS EXE."

"So, you can say other things than just 'Soul Fuse' when changing?" Erik asked, not really expecting a response as the answer was apparent. He watched in amazement as a tornado of purple energy surrounded Gaven until it closed in, transforming his armor into a new appearance. Gaven's color scheme had gone from various blues to black and gold. His gauntlets now bore short arm blades, his helmet now crested and ridged with what looked like bat ears, and his chest armor had become lighter and pointed at the shoulders.

"Wow... that, wasn't really all that much of a change. Not compared to the three from the warehouse," The redhead concluded.

Gaven face-palmed at Erik's statement and grumbled. "Well, sorry it ain't all fancy kid." With a sigh, he continued his tutorial. "Remember that, with Megamen, looks don't decide anything in combat, not even elemental affinities." He warned, reminding Erik how, even in basic form, Gaven had thrashed Kaz and Mark, who were in their advanced forms.

"But they couldn't unleash their full power either, not without being discovered, and weren't you in that form at school?" Erik counter with a curious look on his face as Gaven seemed dumbfounded.

"Well aren't you just the intelligent one. And you are correct, to a point. Looks don't determine strength, but appearances reflect Souls and Souls determine abilities."

"I have my moments of insight," Erik grinned, only causing both teens to chuckle. "Alright, since that form is simpler, I'm guessing its abilities are meant to be hidden. What can you do when you're in that form?"

"Oh, no-no-no. Not telling. Unspoken rule for all Megamen these days; Never inform anyone of any ability you possess, even if it's your best friend." He paused, "Unless it's during battle, and then it'd better be a more 'show' with no 'tell' kind of informing." Gaven amended. "Ever since… well, it's not anything unusual in any war, but in the last twenty years or so, Megamen have had a greater tendency to switch sides without warning."

"Why's that?"

Gaven went silent at this question, contemplating how to best respond. It wasn't like it was a big secret, but the truth wasn't pretty. He settled for a toned-down version. "The Corporation made sure to shatter any and all trust between all the other groups, to the point that the groups themselves are falling apart from within, while the rogues are-"

"Joining the Corporation." Erik concluded with a frown. That can't be a very reliable group of subordinates.

"Enough talk, it's time to see who you've got for a Fuse," Gaven said, abruptly changing the topic and avoiding any more related questions. He smacked his fist into the open palm of his other hand.

Apparently the Corporation was a touchy subject for the teenage and Erik felt it wasn't wise to push someone you were only starting to get to know.

"Uh, wait, what?" Erik suddenly said, finally registering Gaven's sentence and action, and help up placating hands. "I do not want to get my ass kick."

"We don't have enough time to actually train you the normal way. You know enough to avoid killing yourself, so now we need to focus what little time we have to give you the tools to fight as a Megaman and keep others from killing you. Now listen, I want you to relax, close your eyes and reach out for a name."

"A name?"

"The name of your Soul Fuse."

"Oh," Erick closed his eyes for a second, then cracked one open to glance at Gaven. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be calm about these transformations."

"Shut up and concentrate. I meant that you shouldn't get use to having that luxury." Gaven said flatly.

Sighing, Erik closed his eyes. It was strange; in this form his thoughts seemed a bit clearer and more relaxed... it was like he was all alone in a soothing ocean, the water caressing his skin. Then in a flash, the same 'something' he'd heard when he'd first activated as a Megaman cascaded around him and a name came to him. Erik opened his eyes, about to say the name of the Soul and immediately noticed Gaven's gaze wasn't on him, but focused past. Spinning around halfway to look, Erik found out why. At the edge of the wide clearing were two people in identical blue armor... Megamen.

"Well then, like I said; Just enough time to give you the tools," Gaven responded, moving his fingers into position. "You did get the name, right?"

"Yeah," Erik nodded, eyes widened and shifting between the two figures. "How come we couldn't sense them?"

"They probably have a jammer." Gaven's eyes narrowed slightly. "You take the one behind us."

"There's nobody behind... I stand corrected," Erik said as he turned back to Gaven, noticing a third Megaman much closer than he felt comfortable with. Granted, that distance was far enough that they'd not even be visible. Lifting his shaking fists into a defensive stance, it was clear that he was nervous and maybe a bit scared as well.

If he could have avoided it, Gaven wouldn't have force him into a fight this soon. Facing three Megaman, who had no reason to hold back at all, while protecting a rookie would have been difficult on his own, though not impossible. And he had warned Erik that he was going to have to learn fast. Perhaps this was the best way.

"I've… encountered these people before. They're skilled hunters, but use that Soul Fuse, no matter which one it is, and you'll have a good chance in a one-on-one," Gaven said trying to ease Erik's nervousness. "That, and you got me. If you get too deep in trouble I'll get you out, partner."

"Right... partners," Erik said, feeling a little better... though not by much. Gaven was telling him to trust in a power he had never used before and barely understood. But, like he said the night they'd left his house, they were going to have to trust each other. Even if that meant believing in something that his whole upbringing told him was insane. With a simple nod the two started to head toward their respective opponents, Eriks heart beating like a drum in a hailstorm. "Divide and conquer."

Gaven nodded then gave his full attention to the two Megamen in front of him. "Squad Echo... it's been awhile Simon. Must be doing good as of late, seeing that you're team has replaced my last trio of stalkers," Gaven called out at the burlier of the two addressed figure didn't respond at first, and seemed to hesitant to start a conversation.

The man settled for ignoring Gaven's small verbal jab, avoiding any banter and spoke plainly. "Laddie, don't ya make this harder on me than it already is," he said in a strong thick Irish accent, a small frown on his face.

Had there been any observer that could see more than a bunch of blurry figures, it would be clear that these two knew each other, perhaps very well, and that knowing didn't seem to sit well with Simon. The man beside him remained silent.

Simon had a rugged look about him, his age was possible near early thirties, and the scare near his left eye suggested a seasoned warrior. The other man had maintained his silence through the greeting and looked to be in his twenties. He stood about equal in height to Gaven and his skin was tanned beneath the armor. His brown eyes were full of focus, and were only one sign of being a skilled and promising fighter.

The brown eyes shifted to the older man. "We have a job sir."

Simon's frown deepened.

"It's alright Simon... I know." Gaven nodded slightly, his face carefully neutral out respect for the strain on the elder Megaman's conscious. "Now then gentlemen, shall we get started?" Gaven's arm swept to the side the sword on his arm trailing energy in its wake, the gesture getting the responses he expected.

"Quarry wall, SOUL FUSE: STONEMAN EXE."

"Sharpened, SOUL FUSE: CUT MAN."

Simon's armor had become bulkier, and appeared to be made of boulders. The armor was red marble from the waist down, and from the waist up it was gray granite. The helmet he wore resembled the head of a square-edged rock golem. The girth of his armor made a very intimidating sight, making one ponder whether the wall he'd been wrapped in could be penetrated, and if he could actually be hurt.

His allies' new form was not as simplistic as that of the moving rock.

In a set of lean, dark orange armor embellished with silver scissor blades, the unnamed warrior was likely faster and highly probable as a bigger problem. Both his hands had a set of those scissor blades as well as one protruding out of his helmet. What worried Gaven the most were the tight cords running along his arm between the shoulder and the forearm, suggesting a hydraulic system that would strengthen the pressure the arm blades could exert. The outer edges of the shears were dull, while the insides were likely keen as a razor.

Gaven had just told Erik to never judge a Megaman by their appearance, but still, "This might get a bit messy."

...

Uneasy, fear, confusion, and sick were only some of the things Erik was feeling as he headed toward his first opponent... wow, this felt eerily like the time he was pitching at last year's game. How could he even compare those two? This was completely different; He was about to fight someone who wanted to kill him!

"Um, I guess I can't talk you out of this, huh?" The person in front of Erik kept silent, only unnerve the teenage more. "Not much of a talker?"

"You are aiding a traitor, and thus will be brought in for questioning."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't about to be killed, but being captured really wasn't any better. Eriks face paled a little as the Megaman slowly paced closer. His eyes were very eerie, and last time Erik checked, purple like that was not natural. What was visible of the stranger's skin was oddly pale... this guy was scaring the hell out of Erik just by standing there.

"...Uh yeah," A weird and very unsettling silence drifted between the two, and Erik could tell further conversation wasn't going anywhere. It only took a moment for Erik to realize he was being offered the first strike, like a batter waiting for the pitcher to throw the ball. "Not so different from baseball then." Erik muttered, but received no reaction from his opponent. That was downright freaky. Lifting his fists, the red head screamed a wordless battle cry at the top of his lungs, charging the frightening stranger.

...

Sparks flew as Gaven's arm-blades met the scissor blades in a rapid session of thrusts, parrying, and counterstrikes. All the while they were jumping and dodging in different directions, causing pauses in the exchange of blows to seem like dancing. Both Megamen were fast with high-level reflexes, and were smart enough to avoid falling into any patterns. Gaven's only problem was that, despite the blades on his arms, this form needed distance to perform any attacks other than strikes while the opponent could fire off the scissors pointblank.

Gaven spotted a possibility in the terrain, a chance to break the stalemate. Taking a new route yet again, he dodged another swing, rolling under it and gliding toward a nice sized boulder near where Simon was standing, one of the few in the arena the clearing had become. Touching ground for a brief moment Gaven jumped, turning around as he took the high ground. He was now facing his opponent, who'd followed him to avoid letting him get the range he wanted. A flash of purple flames from behind and a brown robe appeared, covering Gaven's body. Stretching out one hand, Gaven summoned a dozen mini portals.

"Move outta the way," Simon roared jumping in front of the orange Megaman, his feet braced and his hands crossed in front of him to block the attack that was about to come.

A frown flashed on Gaven's face at Simon's intervention, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared as he unleashed an assault of a dozen Meteors. The aptly-named hand rockets tore apart everything they touched, a massive cloud of smoke easily raised by the impact alone.

Observing the scene from atop the boulder, Gaven remained ready, waiting for any sign of movement. Then he jumped into the air in a flash, barely dodging the attack by the bladed Megaman, and levitated at the apex of the accent. Not willing to except failure, however, the orange-armored man gave chase, jumping up to yet again engage Gaven.

"Try this," Gaven smirked as a swirled orb of purple essence formed in the hand still hidden in his cloak. He was careful to avoid telegraphing the move, concealing the building attack. As soon as his attacker reached his position in the air, the teen fell under the strike and spun, slamming the orb into the orange Megaman's armored chest. An impact strong enough to shatter bones sent him straight back down, crushing the boulder below as his opponent collided with it.

Before Gaven could taunt the fallen and unconscious Megaman, his torso was introduced to a giant rocket-powered stone fist. As the crushing force cracked his light armor, Gaven's consentration was broken. The strike and loss of levitation sending him plummeting to the ground. "Medic," he coughed, raising his face up out of the dirt, "Please." Pushing himself back up slowly, Gaven noted Simon making his way toward him.

"You're a sly lad, Gaven, I'll give ye that, but ye canna run forever." Even though he held the upper hand, there was no joy in his features and he took no pleasure from the position. The man took a defensive stance, readying to counter whatever Gaven might use.

The issue for Gaven was that, while his current form was powerful and fast, it had nothing in its arsenal that could get through that armor... not without also killing Simon. Observing his area, Gaven looked for any sign of tactical advantage like the boulder had givin him against the scissor Megaman. To his left was a hillside, the trail they'd been on winding back into the rougher terrain. To his right…

"Sorry to say, but I still have one trick up my sleeve." And a flash of light signaled Gaven's return to human form.

Simon raised an eyebrow at this sudden move. "Surrendering... I don't see how that- GAH!"

...

Left, right, left, kick, left.

Erik's strikes each missed, either by being dodged or swat away by his opponent right hand. Erik was being toyed with, that was very clear. Anger started to replace the teenager's earlier emotions, the adrenalin erasing all of Erik's panicky thoughts.

The emotionless Megaman said nothing, though his actions were clearly telling Erik that he should just give up already. He grabbed the redhead's right fist and, with a display of strength, flipped him around and twisted his arm.

Erik's breath left his lungs as he felt the guy's right knee dig into his back while somewhere across the clearing an explosion went off.

Who was he kidding? He had no chance. These were soldiers, killers, spies; whatever role this "Corporation" saw as needed, they were trained to fill it, to neutralize their enemies. What did he, a high school kid who'd just discovered all this two nights ago, really think he could do? He hit the ground, though he was far too dazed to feel it. He was only aware of his attacker's presence until a sharp pain in his arms and back that told him that he'd been pinned to the ground, though no move was made. What was he waiting for?

"Use that Soul Fuse… and you have a chance."

Well, if he wasn't going to attack… Erik gritted his teeth and recalled the ocean he'd felt before.

"...HARKENED SOUL QUICKMAN," He shouted, the sudden transformation throwing Erik's opponent right off him. It was amazing, the feel of power coming over him, washing way his worries and giving him a veil of protection. Erik stood and blinked, observing his new form in the seconds it took for his assailer to recover. His colors had changed to a scheme of red, golden-yellow, and black. His armor felt lighter, no, his whole body felt lighter, almost as if he would float away if he were not careful. Yet, it somehow also felt more durable, stronger, even though most of what he could see of it wasn't much different than before.

Among the differences was a pair of curved blade-like objects on each arm, pointing outward from the sides of his gauntlets from just in front of the elbow. He could tell that something like an emblem was attached to the front his helmet and it felt like a small boomerang when he placed his hand on it, though he'd have to find a reflective surface, ask Gaven, or take it off to tell for sure. There wasn't time to try the first methods, and it would be a bad idea to try the last at the moment. All-in-all, the form seemed to be meant for one thing, and Gaven had a pretty good guess as to what.

"Shadow requiem..."

Oh, no you don't!

"SOU-"

Before his opponent could transform, Erik collided with him in a flash. He used both hands for leverage as he pushed the Megaman with much force as he could and kept going, building momentum remarkably fast. And just like that, Erik had gained the upper hand.

Now there was only one problem; he had no idea what to do. Thankfully it was a very short lived problem. They crossed the clearing in an instant, and Erik had just enough time to note that the trajectory was in the direction of Gaven's battle before they hit a stone wall.

...

Gaven watched as Erik and his opponent collided with Simon, an amused look on his face. The force great enough to send the golem Megaman hurtling toward the hillside. Erik fell backwards due to massive impact and his forward momentum transferring to the rock Megaman. Erik's opponent sprawled on the ground where he fell after being crushed between a giant boulder of a man and the destructive force known as momentum.

"Not quite the unstoppable meeting the unmovable, but it's probably better that way."

Giving his main attention to Simon, Gaven flinched as the man collided with the hillside and ricocheted up, again as he fell onto a boulder and bounced again, then a few more times as Simon tumbled uncontrollably down the hill, slamming into things until finally rolling to a stop at the bottom.

"And I don't care who you are, that... had to hurt." Noting the flash of lights signaling the two assaulters reverting to human form, Gaven walked over to where Erik was staggering to his feet. As the shorter teen found his balance, Gaven was able to identify Erik's Soul Fuse now that he wasn't moving at who-knows-how-many miles per hour.

"Anyone catch the number on that runaway?" Erik grinned.

"You were the runaway." Gaven answered, taking the bait for the old classic joke. "Not bad for your first fight."

"Really?"

"No," Gaven smiled as the hopeful look on Erik's face vanished and the other teen fell over, "that was actually pretty dumb luck. None the less, all three are down for the count, so it's still a victory. Now come on, we need to move, and fast." He offered his hand and helped Erik back to his feet. The two made for their belongings which had been safely secured before they'd even started training. Then they turned to where the trail left on the opposite side of the clearing, leaving a battle field containing three unconscious Megaman.

...

Simon: I call cheat shot.

Me: Really? It was simply a comical defeat. You'll get better screen time later.

Simon: In what? The chapter ye'll try to kill me in?

Me: …I would do no such thing, thank you very much...

Simon: The silence is very reassuring lad.

Rebecca's: Girls, girls, you're both pretty, now can we get to the more important stuff? Like WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED YET?

Haley: O.o …Umm any-who, we are proud to say that this story is back in the swing. Also be expected chapter four in a weeks' time.

Gaven: Or in month's time. XD

Me: I heard that! Ugh, any-who I hope you all enjoy my return chapter, any read and review is very much appreciated, and if anyone's interested I am currently accepting requests for any Megaman character you may like to see used as a cameo in the story.

Editor: Now to get hold of that next chapter before it gets posted.

StonemanEXE: Megaman BN, Cutman and Quickman: Megaman


	4. Chapter 4

(Two Days Ago)

"Dammit, Clare, how much farther do you plan to go on this useless chase? We need to leave this to the cops... HEY, are you even listening to me?" Nathan shouted out as he continued to chase after the tomboy. The night after they had heard Erik's home was discovered in shambles, and that he'd gone missing. Nathan caught Clare in the act of running away from home to search for their missing friend. Unable to talk her out of it, or even hold her back for that matter, Nathan chose to tag along until he could convince her to give up. This, if he cared to admit it, had become useless almost immediately. If he didn't persist though, he'd have no excuse for why he was still accompanying Clare.

"I didn't ask you to come, Blondie, and I sure as hell didn't ask for your whining mouth to spout out useless rabble. 'Leave it to the cops' hah! Fricken useless lot of dumb asses; do you know how many times I have evaded those jerks? Enough to know they can't be trusted to find a smart teenager who doesn't want to be found. Doesn't matter if they're a delinquent, fifteen year old boy or not." Clare growled back at Nathan as she continued to stare holes into the hover bike that indeed belonged to Erik's father. Looking for any clues that could help her, she started to get angry and frustrated. Releasing the stress tangled in her, she screamed a wordless cry into the air. Glancing around for something to vent her anger on, the fence the hover bike rested against was the most appealing target.

Nathan took a step back, nervous about being in range of the berserkers' furious kicks. While she went rampant on the poor fence, Nathan slowly started to pull out his cell phone with the intention of calling her parents to inform them their daughter was insane, and where to come pick them up, or send a ride. That call would then be followed by a call to the police to tell them about-

"Ultimate technique: Raikan Fist!"

Nathan's face show complete terror as his eyes widened. He could feel the death glare behind him. The sudden pain in the center of his left elbow kept him from having to feel the glare long. He yelped, dropped his phone, sank to his knees, and vigorously rubbed his injured elbow. As the pain diminished, he noticed a very ticked-off Clare was still glaring down on him, causing the poor boy to sweat at the death-aura around her as she moved her gaze to his phone.

"That really hurt, you psychopath," he growled, finally regaining his nerve now that her attention was on longer on him. Then his eyes went wide again, watching Clare annihilated his cell phone with murderous kicks and stomps. Weakly he outstretched his hand in defeat towards the destroyed phone. "It was so young." He had it for a month, and had just finished tweaking and customizing it to his tastes.

"We. Don't. Need. The. Police. And that goes double for my parents. That was who you were trying to call, right?" She returned to glaring at the hoverbike. "We are going to find him, no matter what, without help. Hell, we found his dad's bike, didn't we? Now, help me push this thing to the closest recharge station; we're going to need it," The gas station they were outside of was so old that it couldn't service newer bikes like this one. Maybe that's why it was abandoned. All the better for them. Clare huffed as she turned. Nathan, instead of jumping to obey her, was burying something. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Respecting the cruelty of those who die young," Nathan mourned.

"You're burying your phone... how did we become friends again?" Clare looked at him as if he was a complete nut job. "I'm fairly sure I never consider you for a friend when we first met. When was that…?" She trailed off with a puzzled expression, which was just fine with Nathan since he could continue his moment of silence without interruption that way.

Nathan got up from the little mound of dirt, satisfied with the burial, and started pushing the bike. "You didn't have to break my phone, you barbaric tomboy," Nathan said, a weak glare pointed at Clare, who joined him on the other side of the bike.

"Yadda, yadda, less whining and more pushing. We need to find him soon, before something bad happens."

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU INSANE PSYCHO! For all we know, he might have just run away from home and made it look like a kidnapping to get back at his parents. The way they've been lately, or not been because they're always gone, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Then why didn't he crash at one of our houses?" Clare asked in an unexpected, serious tone that caused Nathan to fall silent. "We both agree on that opinion of his parents, and I sure would have played along for a bit. Also, his parents are still gone why would he set up a kidnapping now, when they wouldn't find out for so long?" She huffed again. "I doubt that even being kidnapped would have caused them to come home early. And if that's not enough to convince you; Can you think of anyone else he would go to besides us?"

"... Dammit, you're going to get me killed, I swear... you and Erik, one or the other, or both of you together," Nathan grumbled.

"I don't know how, but I know we are moving in the right direction. Please, just trust me on this," Clare said as she continued to push the bike towards her own outdated model. They'd be able to haul it easily if one drove and the other rode on the hover bike to keep it steady. She hoped it'd last that long. Occupied by her own ponderings, she missed Nathan's reply.

"... I trust them more than you know," Nathan whispered as they headed down the long path ahead of them, the remnants of his phone in his pocket, especially the casing.

(Present)  
Erik's eyes opened groggily at the sudden sound of thunder booming into the night whilst he rested in the dimly lit boxcar inside the train. With a unappeased look he stared into the darkness of the night through his window as the pitter patter sound of rain beat against the glass. The night looked so much darker than usual as he found himself leaving his home state... the final step that for the first time would completely remove him from any feeling of home... how odd it felt, yet a feeling that wasn't all that painful just... strange. The red heads thoughts slightly shifted over as he thought back four days ago to the fight they had with Simon, and his two lackeys. That power he used, it was called Quickman from what Gaven explained it was a speed type obviously meant for powerful collision type hits, and slashes due to the reversed arm blades that looked like they could be pulled off. The teens thoughts went to the last day of class he attended a ironic topic slowly swirling around in his head...the future. Another thunderous roar wailed in the air as he turned his eyes to the seat across from him where Gaven was currently resting while twiddling a empty teacup in his hands. Where was he taking Erik? To the Indigo National Forest... that's all he knew currently.

"Neat little service they do here a three day train ride all the way to the next state Uvoku, a little room compartment, with a bit of room service thrown in. Heh, I could get use to this," the glasses wearing teen chuckled lightly as if he hadn't a care in the world. How was he so calm, he lived a life where everyday people were after him, to kill or torture was a simple coin toss in the air. Yet here he was with that playful smirk just so calm with the umbrella he had stolen from Erik's house leaning up against him. The red head now a bit more awake stared at the umbrella, surprisingly during the random sneak attack they had lost a few things in their rush to put distance between themselves and their chasers. A bit ironically that had lost all the can openers which in hindsight Gaven had foreseen though it didn't stop him falling to the ground in defeat when Erik delivered that news the night before they got on the train.

"Ya... I guess," Erik said letting the small thought go as he slumped back into his seat trying to forget about the more pressing issues along with the silly thought that came with being around the glasses wearing teen. This may have worked if he wasn't finding himself being poked by the umbrella the teen had at his side. With a bit of a confused glare directed at Gaven the red head swatted the umbrella point away. Then with out warning right as Erik was about to go back into his gloomy stupor the empty cup landed a blow on the top of his noggin causing him to stand straight up looking at Gaven as if he had just cause a world war. Gaven however pretended to act like he hadn't done anything though the sight of a grin lightly escaping his lips dared to argue that fact. Without even a thought Erik grabbed his pillow and threw it at the caught off guard Gaven whose glasses fell off from the impact. With a glare at each other powerful and tense enough to cause a rope of electricity between the two a sudden brawl broke out which could easily be heard from outside the room especially by those just passing by who stared at the door like something monstrous was behind it. A few minutes later however would reveal absolute silence as Erik struggled under the weight of Gaven sitting on top of him in the middle of the room.

"You need to loosen up buddy ya look so damn gloomy. Especially ever since we left your town. I think I am going to go fetch us some more tea," Gaven quipped as Erik still uselessly tried to escape while his captor just hummed innocently. While watching Erik struggle Gaven straightened his own glasses back on making sure no damage had been caused. When satisfied with the results the nineteen year old got up, and started to head out to fetch the desired drink.

"How can you be so calm under all this stress... how can you be so calm knowing so many people want you dead," Erik's sudden dark question caused Gaven to tilt his head in the red head teens direction with a blank expression. It came to no surprise that such a question had escaped the younger teens lips. All this unexpected power and this insane world had captured Erik in a flash, and dragged him down to its deepest and darkest pit. In all honesty Gaven saw it as a miracle the kid hadn't broken from all the mental stress.

"Simple, when you are already seen as dead... you start to look at yourself as dead... makes its a hell of a lot easier when you accept the fact you are probably going to die fighting a battle you never started," Erik held a completely baffled look... that sentence... didn't feel right with the actions Gaven portrayed. "Any who about that tea... ill be back before you know it." Gaven said sliding a grin onto his face as he snaked his way past the door making sure no one was near before closing it leaving now more confused Erik to his thoughts. Dusting himself off from his scuffle Erik got back up his original gloomy self starting to step back into the moonlight that now cascaded much of the small boxcar. With a ruffle of his hair he got up only to immediately sit back down, and right as he was about to return to his dreary rest the sudden opening of the door jolted him back to life.

(North Branch HQ)

"Sheesh ever since the big boss, and his two lackeys left things sure calmed down... ugh it feels weird being at a base where that creepy chick is in charge," Kaz spoke to himself in a mutter as he walked the long empty white halls. It was a fact that the Northern bases were mostly research bases, and all fell under the jurisdiction of Mino Asagura the Undead Queen as she was nicknamed for numerous reasons... many of which were quite unsettlingly especially when added to the fact all her projects were kept in the dark to a select few on her staff.

"Place really gives me the creeps... amazing how a kid like Orion can deal with this creepy base," Kaz said as the disturbing aura of the place rubbed him the wrong way. The looks of the actual staff stationed here didn't help either... their was a air of fear among them all... and the worse part was outsiders like Kaz would never now why... without disappearing themselves. It was clear that the rumor that people just randomly disappeared on this base was possibly no joke. The base was well known for changing out its staff every once in awhile yet no one from any other base could make claim to meeting someone transferred from North HQ it was almost like they never existed. That added with their being n records of anyone retiring from the base... well it definitely sent shivers down this particular megamans back. Even the higher ups seemed to ignore the facts. Kaz shivered at that thought as he took a left from the fork in the hallways... these eerily long hallways painted white did not help the flame boy's nerves at all.

"Excuse me sir."

"CENTIPEDE ZOMBIE QUEEN... oh... hello," After yelling his lungs out Kaz turned around to realize his sudden grasp of fear was actually just one of two scientists tapping his shoulder with a notepad trying to figure out what he was doing in their sector of the base. After his random scream the two wide eyed scientists stared blankly for a moment until the one who had tapped him on the shoulder snapped out of it raising a eyebrow.

"Mr. Chambers can we help you with something," the male scientist asked curious as to why the megaman was currently walking aimlessly around their sector. His female colleague however was trying to register the odd scream, and had a well earned dumbfounded look.

"Uhhhhh ya imma looking for Orion he's a buddy of mine. Was looking to say if you happen to know which way he is that would be perfect," Kaz hesitantly laughed as he admitted to his lost sense of direction.

"You mean Mr. Memrem his location is actually to the right of the fork...," the man continued to give directions until he nodded at Kaz while the megaman gave thanks, and ran back the way he came. Leaving the two scientist to watch him run off.

"For a megaman... that was undoubtedly a strange mind to meet," the woman said. "To bad he's a outsider I would have loved to have picked at a untouched megaman's brain," the two scientist looked at each other and gave out a somewhat creepy laugh.

"You know the rules Veronica we are only aloud to tamper with what's in our actual sector... though I am sure Ms. Mino would agree. It truly is annoying that Mr. Sigma won't allow us the more combative samples."

(Back At A Certain Train Ride)

"Ahhh excuse me miss," Gaven called out as he finally caught sight of the waitress who had originally brought them the nourishment he sought. It had taken him two railcars to catch up to the brunette who had turned around to tilt her head in surprise to the out of breath Gaven.

"Can I help you sir," she asked in a upbeat manner as Gaven caught his breath.

"Ya I was hoping I could get some more of that delectable tea you served us if you don't mind?"

"Not at all sir its our job to provide excellent service," she said with a smile as she reached into her trolley to fix a cup. Once done she turned around with the tray offering it to Gaven who gladly took it.

"You know even though its nighttime I am kinda surprised by how quite it is right now," Gaven randomly pointed out causing the waitress to wear a look of confusion as she tilted her head again as Gaven held the tray with one hand and used another to take a sip from the tea cup.

"Oh? Well that just shows our excellent skills in Squad Echo," Gaven immediately froze at the response the woman gave at his small inquiry. In a calm manner he placed the up back on the circular tray as he gave a blank look to the cup as the woman wearing a fake smile dropped her sweet ruse.

"I see... I wasn't aware Squad Echo had been configured into a eraser unit... heh guess a lot can happen in a year," Gaven said finally looking away from the cup to make eye contact with the smirking woman who was now in a more intimidating stance, though that didn't seem to faze Gaven much as he looked to one of the doors who occupants were more then likely... well... he didn't want to think about that right now. At this time he was now the one in danger.

"A whole train full of innocent people just to catch two runaway's I must say you people are messed up... and it sickens me to think Simon would agree to this," Gaven spoke out flatly his amusing personality clearly blotched out at the moment. The woman let out a small chuckle at his response.

"Don't even start to act righteous Mr. Veramore I have read your files, and have gone through a brief summary from the Elite Captain. I know of the things you have done that make this look like a ray of sunshine, not to mention also what you did before you ran away... breaking one of the biggest taboo's of the Corporation," Gaven lightly turned his head to the left to find the new source of vocals that turned out to be the megaman Erik had fought a few days ago... pale skin with dark brown hair that was designed in a militant look barely longer then a inch all around. However, just like Erik, Gaven was more noting the unnatural purple eyes, however, Gaven knew what it meant.

"Oh my, I am pinned it looks like," Gaven mumbled sarcastically as he took another drink finishing the cup of tea as he lazily lowered his left hand holding the tray. "Oh is that right? Heh guess if I was still making a wealthy paycheck I would swallow any BS given to me as well. Even if from garbage like the great and wondrous Elite Captain Gerald," there was a sudden tension as both megaman gave the 19 year old an aggravated glare... clearly they hadn't liked that comment much. "Oh did I hit a cord unknowingly? Didn't realize I was talking to mind washed followers who believe that noble image he likes to put out in front of his soldiers," Gaven chuckled as his cheery sarcastic nature return as he gave a smirk of his own.

"How dare you insult the Elite Captain you traitorous murderer. Someone like you doesn't deserve to speak his name."

"I think that murderous title is yours, or are we still talking about scumbagman... I mean Gerald... then again that would be a well earned soulfuse for a guy like Gerald though... should see if I can find someone to commission that for me," Gaven spoke back as he seemed to ignore the two temporarily contemplating how that would look causing the male megaman to twitch.

"I am going to kill him Vanessa."

"You better not the higher ups want him alive."

"Ya listen to the flat chested cosplayer," Gaven threw in causing the female megaman to take turn in a twitching moment. "Doesn't a waitress outfit count as cosplay," Gaven asked breaking the brief moment of silence with a tilt of his head wondering over that thought.

"Accidents happen all the time," Vanessa growled as she pulled out a combat knife hidden under her skirt. While the other megaman did the same thing. Clearly thanks to the constricted room they weren't about to go Megaman nor use a gun with there being such a high risk of hurting each other in the process.

"Well then I guess our light tea time chat is over," Gaven chuckled before throwing the tea cup at Vanessa spilling the left over contents on the woman's face causing her to stumble back as she held back a scream from the burning pain before the pain was nulled out by the new pain delivered by Gaven as he shoved his right foot into her stomach lifting the woman just enough for her to fall backward unto the trolley as the momentum sent her rolling forward until the trolley crash into the front end of the railcar causing a loud yelp sound to escape as Vanessa fell off the trolley. Turning a 180 degree Gaven just barely had enough time to swing left avoiding a downward slash as the unnatural appearing megaman stabbed his knife into the floor. Slamming his back into the window side of the railcar Gaven was quickly reminded that wide movements could end fatal. With a rough tug the purple eyed megaman pulled the combat knife out of the ground as he shifted to the right to perform a wide swing as Gaven ducked down and rolled to the left still oddly holding onto the silver tray.

"As much as you are annoying... I am starting to see how you were able to avoid Squad Eta for a year. If it wasn't for your mouth and your past actions one could say you deserve quite a bit of respect," Gaven slowly stood back up as he paid close attention to his opponent and the opponent further back starting to recover.

"Glad to see someone can see my absolute flawlessness," Gaven chuckled as he slightly calculated how far away he was from Erik. If he was dealing with two of them here that meant their was still five other squad members unaccounted for. Unlike a hunter Squad which only contained three members like Haley's squad a Eraser squad contained seven member, and since one already knew where there room was... that meant they all did. "However, I don't have time to keep on impressing my audience so lets make this quick," Gaven spoke confidently pointing the tray at his opponent.

"Hmph don't underestimate me bastard," the male sneered as he twirled his knife and lunged at Gaven who immediately reacted by deflected the strike with a swift swing of the tray. Spark impressively flew as the tray held its own against the knife and redirected the knife attack into the glass causing the blade to stab threw which in turn caused the Echo squad member's eyes to go wide as he was now left wide open for attack.

"Don't overestimate yourself," Gaven shot back before performing a roundhouse kick to the mans chest shoving him into the glass window. The purpled eyed megaman would only have a second to register the sound of breaking glass before the next he would feel the drop of rain over his body... with the last moment he would realize... he had just been smashed out of the train as the darkness of night swallowed him whole. "Well then that takes care of MOTHER OF SIN," with a quick reflect Gaven held the tray outwards with hands as a new combat knife impaled through up till the hilt. Immediately dropping the tray Gaven caught sight of Vanessa getting back up, and to make matters worse... she was loading a hand gun. "Fuuuuuuuuuuu," Gaven mad dash away in the other direction as the sound of gun shots started to resound in the air as Gaven barely escaped gun fire as he exited out of the railcar to the raining weather between the two railcars.

"Jeez... didn't think she would take that comment to heart," Gaven chuckled before bullets started to fly through the door causing Gaven to scream before rushing threw the door ahead. SHE"S CRAZY."


End file.
